Hopelessly devoted to you
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Gwen and Cody are dating, but Sierra's willing to wait, even if it means turning down other guys.


**Disclaimer: Nada.  
**_Lyrics: Like this._

* * *

It happened. Duncan and Gwen broke up and there was a whole lot of yelling going on about it at the playa. Sierra wouldn't have cared what they did if it didn't affect her, of course Cody was right about waiting for Gwen and she needed a shoulder to cry on and the next thing Sierra knew Gwen and Cody were going out and nothing could break them up.

**Guess mine is not the first heart broken****  
****My eyes are not the first to cry****  
****I'm not the first to know there's****  
****Just no getting over you.**

She hated Gwen and she couldn't believe that Cody would actually do this. Yes, Cody may have dreamed of being with Gwen and Sierra was fine with that, as long as Cody would come to his senses and love her like she loved him. If it was anyone other then Gwen, Sierra would have been slightly calmer, The worst part about this was Cody and Gwen kept making out in those stupid pool chairs that fold, Sierra wanted to fold Gwen in one of those chairs and knock some sense into Cody. Sierra sat by the pool with her feet in the water, kicking them back and forth.

"Look, you can't just sit around and mope about this." Scott sat down next to her, placing his feet in the water. "It's pathetic and makes you look like a stalker."

"What do you know?" Sierra glared at him. "You barely know me and you don't know Cody at all."

"I know that he's dating the neighborhood goth girl and you're sitting around wasting your time on Cody when you have a week to hang out here before we go home! He's making out with some girl who's going to dump him before we leave here, You're a pretty girl and any guy would be lucky to have you." Scott told her. "In fact, I'd really like to get the chance to hang out later, just you, me and a grill. I'll cook you whatever you want."

"No thank you." Sierra rolled her eyes. "I'm just going to wait for Cody to come to his senses."

"Well, I tried." Scott sighed. "If you decide you want to give me a chance, you know where to find me."

_I know I'm just a fool who's willing__  
__To sit around and wait for you__  
__But baby can't you see there's nothing else for me to do__  
__I'm hopelessly devoted to you._

Sierra was sick of looking at the new couple make out. She went to her room and looked at all her Cody stuff. At least her Cody shrine wouldn't go off and date Gwen. She wasn't about to give up on Cody, she just spent the rest of the afternoon making a Gwen dart board. If she could just get to talk to Cody one last time then everything would be okay. Sierra deliberately kept checking the hallway to see if she could get Cody alone, of course with his new girlfriend, it wasn't very likely.

_But now there's nowhere to hide__  
__Since you pushed my love aside__  
__I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you__  
__Hopelessly devoted to you__  
__Hopelessly devoted to you_

Two hours of waiting in her room hoping that Cody would come to her room, Sierra finally heard a door close and quickly opened the door to see Gwen in the hallway, without Cody. What pissed her off the most was that the door she came out of alone was Cody's.

"Is it safe to assume that Cody is in his room?" Sierra opened her door and leaned against it. "I've been meaning to talk to him."

"No, he's still at the pool." Gwen smiled at her, Sierra knew it was fake. "I just came up here to get him some sunscreen."

"You don't deserve Cody." Sierra blurted out. "You've had the most boyfriends on this show! You never even gave Cody the time of day!"

"I'm giving him the time of day now." Gwen told her. "I just never realized that Cody was a great guy."

"I always knew he was a great guy!" Sierra yelled at her. "You just now realized it? You're really a horrible person, you know that right?"

"You and Cody are just two totally different people." Gwen laughed. "You are hardly compatible."

_My head is saying fool forget him__  
__My heart is saying don't let go__  
__Hold on to the end that's what I intend to do__  
__I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

"You can say whatever you want." Sierra rolled her eyes. "We both know that you'll break up with him. Everyone knows it's coming! Out of all the men you could pick from, you pick Cody. I'm the one who is always there for him, the second you dump him, I'll be there."

"Get over him." Gwen told her. "He was never into in the first place."

Sierra rolled her eyes and slammed the door loudly as Gwen stormed off to go to the elevator.

* * *

Sierra was listening to her music in her room later in the evening when there was a knock on her door. She got up from her bed and opened it to find Cody at her door with a bouquet of 6 pink carnations.

"Cody?" Sierra was surprised "Are those for me?"

"Yeah." Cody handed them to her. "These are for you, because we're friends."

"Just friends?" Sierra sighed. "I'm going to guess you talked to Gwen?"

"Yeah." Cody admitted. "I like you, but as a friend. That's it."

"Cody, I just want you to know that I'll be waiting for you when you realize that we're made for each other." Sierra smiled and closed the door.

_But now there's nowhere to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you._

Sierra put her carnations in water, one day Cody would realize that she as the one and she was going to wait until that day.

* * *

**This was Hopelessly Devoted to you from grease, but I used Darren Criss's version from glee! I'm in love with Darren's voice. This is pretty much the perfect song for Sierra and I could see it happening.**


End file.
